The idiosyncrasies we share
by TRYharD-SHERLY
Summary: A series of one-shots based around different themes which all revolve around understanding, growing, or even furthering the relationship between Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly.
1. Chapter 1

**One: The concept of touch.**

* * *

Putting aside any sort of initial impressions, these horrific turn of events weren't entirely his fault.

After all, the sun had only been around mid drift when the day started- and from judgment alone, it would have been the perfect day. But as the overly self auspicious smile of a certain transedimensional magical princess loomed over him. He knew, at least at that point, that he made a mistake.

He scoffed. How was he supposed to know that the clouds would just suddenly vanish from seemingly no where. How could he have prepared for the onslaught of damaging UV light on his skin without, of course, succumbing to the truly horrid act that is applying sun screen. There was just no way.

It had to have been some outside force, a third party of the forth kind or something, that shone this poetic drone of irony onto him. He thought.

"You should have just listened to me. But no. Now you're matching shades with your hoodie." He gave a halfhearted groan over to his best friend, who was shaking her head in a disappointed fashion; side barring a hint of sarcasm. "Marco!? It's not even that bad." She reasoned; eyeing the blue bottle of sunscreen. It was in vain, however, for his conviction remained hard headed.

"You don't get it Star. You didn't have to spray any of that stuff on yah- _magic shield is all I need_." He mocked; waving his arms exaggeratedly and raising his voice to resemble the pitch of a female's. Marco quickly dropped his arms. Wincing, he spread them across his sides to avoid any further discomfort.

Star's cocky smirk dropped a fraction too starkly as She turned away in a huff; crossing her arms.

"S'what you get for being a jerk." She mumbled in between pouts.

Marco felt a pang of guilt grace his insides; following closely behind some fuzzy feeling tension in his stomach. He raised his arm but hesitated, in fear of another unwanted shock of irritation.

"Star." He called out. The urgency in his voice overshadowed his earlier display of bravado. "I'm sorry. You're right, I was being a jerk."

With a rising sense of content, Star slowly tilted her head to the side. Not letting her oncoming smile show.

"And?" She pressed. Marco, although fully in the wrong, couldn't help but feel it a bit too unfair to start derailing his own ego. But he couldn't very well go on with Star peeved at him. So he swallowed his pride and gave her the satisfaction.

"And you we're right and I should have listened to you." She turned slightly more in his direction; finding it hard to hide her triumphant smile.

"And?" Marco slumped his head down in further defeat. _Figures, she wouldn't make it that easy on me._ He thought.

"And you, Star Butterfly, are the smartest and most awesome thing to come around since sliced bread..." he motioned sarcastically.

Star twirled around on her heals and crossed her arms; grinning with satisfaction. "See! Was that so hard?" she asked through an impossibly complacent smirk.

Marco let out another grunt as he shifted his position on their hotel room bed. He hadn't attempted to lay down. Past experience serves truth that that wasn't the best idea.

"So what are you planing to do now?" Star asked as she sat next to him; bringing her feet up to the bed and leaning on the wall next to him.

"I guess I'll just wait for Mom and Dad to get back from their dinner date." He shrugged. "And I'll ask if they can treat my sunburn."

Star shot him an inquisitive look. "The date they've been on for the past three hours?" She asked.

Marco glanced over to the bed side clock. _Quarter 'til ten._ He thought; some concern rising somewhere in the back of his mind.

Star gave him another look before her eyes widened. She shot up from the wall; bubbling with giddiness. "I'll treat your sunburn." She suggested.

Marco's head, as if on a swivel, turned to eye her strangely. His voice hitched at the thought. "Ugh. I don't know Star- You- I don't know." He managed to get out through his stuttering.

"What's the matter?"

"Well... you aren't the most... tender person I can think of." Marco didn't know if it was the excess heat from his body or the rising tension between them, but he was on the verge of breaking a sweat. He lowered his head; raising his arms, slightly, in defense.

"W-what?" She asked dumbfoundedly. "What do you mean?" she leaned closer to him.

Marco laughed nervously; shifting around his position on the bed. "Ugh- what am I saying? I really am out of it. It must be this darn sunburn-"

She leaned in further; just a few inches from shattering the proverbial bubble of intimacy. He found it hard to avoid her eyes, which pierced through his like azure gems. This made it easier for him to cave it proven to be almost impossible to ignore her.

"Star... since I met you, I've been on adventures and journeys I would've never even imagined." Star, on some level, was a aware of Marco's appreciation for her or, at the very least, her effect on his life. She couldn't help but let a satisfied smile creep across her lips. However, the smile quickly dropped as he continued. "But I've also suffered some damage, I Would've never imagined either."

Star furrowed her eyes with determination. "Aside from this, name any other time you've been hurt because of me." She eyed him intently; crossing her arms.

"The first day we met, the monster arm fiasco, that time we went to St. Olga's to rescue Pony Head, the time I met Pony Head..." He motioned, arms raised, crudely pantomiming their past misadventures.

Star's gaze of determination dropped as she took the time to think about it. "Well... that was all due to magic in some way! Yeah!" She argued defensively.

"I don't know..." Marco mumbled as he turned his head; considering her reasoning.

Star quickly stood from the bed and held out her wand. "Look! No wand, no magic, just you're best pal Star." She said as the wand vanished in a cloud of colorful smoke.

Star twined her fingers together; gesturing pleadingly. Marco didn't know what it was, at the moment, but something had captivated his attention and he took time to notice his friend as she pleaded to help him. His heart beat quickened just a fraction as he pointed over to the cupboard across the room.

"Fine. Burn cream is in the first drawer."

Star almost bolted through the ceiling. "Really?! Thanks Marco-" She shouted excitedly, before dying down a bit as she was about to wrap her arms around him. "Right." She let out an awkward chuckle as she retrieved the cream. Marco re-positioned himself on the bed to face away from the wall.

Star plopped herself behind him; sunburn cream in hand. "Okay, where do I start?" She asked; looking over his crimson complexion, which stretched from his lower neck and around his shoulder to his lower back.

"The place that seems the reddest? I think." He shrugged; immediately regretting it as he let out another wince. "It pretty much all feels the same."

Star looked concernedly at him as she spread a dab of cream on her hands. She couldn't explain it, but she had suddenly been overcome with a feeling of dread and slight nervousness. Magic aside, Marco had been hurt many times due to her. She shook off her dismay and gently let her finger grace the center of his upper back. Marco's body tensed heavily at her touch. Making Star retreat with concern.

"What?! What?!" she asked frantically.

Marco turned around chuckling. "Cold."

Star let out a sigh of relief as Marco turned back. "Okay, here we go..." Her finger once again graced Marco's back. She took a deep breath as his back tensed up again, but breathed out as he began to relax. Star let her hands spread softly along the edges of his should blades, as they made it over to his shoulders. She noticed as his breath began to slow down and grow calm.

Star had been entranced at the feel of his skin. Sure she'd felt it before in either a hug or playful punch. But this was different. Now that she considered it, Marco's skin felt incredibly soft and smooth. Fragile even. She was aware that sun damage could cause the skin to get that way but that didn't subside her awe. She dabbed another bit of cream on her hands as she spread it through the rest of his back.

"How's that?" She asked, a little too innocently.

"Much better." He sighed as he straightened up.

"What next?" she asked persistently.

She watched as Marco shuffled uncomfortably on the bed, looking very penguin like, as he turned around. "My face, arms and chest, but I can do-"

"I'll do it!" She cut him off excitedly. Marco raised his arm to object but decided against it. _Arguing with Star now?_ He thought. _Nah._

"Fine." He said; letting her apply the rest of the cream.

Star, squeezing out another dab of cream, moved toward his face; letting her fingers press lightly on his cheeks. Marco, in turn, closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. Star smiled delightedly as his face, although not as burned as his back or shoulders, had also been extremely soft; only the slightest bit of light facial hair on it. She spread cream around his nose and forehead before sliding down to his neck. Star was caught off guard slightly as macro jerked his head to the side as she grazed the right side of his neck, right below his ear. She noticed his heart beat get a lot quicker and heavier. He let out a groan.

"Are you okay?" She asked inquisitively.

"That one's a little sensitive." He said through a horse voice; letting out a chuckle as he moved Star's hand over to his shoulder. Star wanted to know what he meant. That spot had not been burned that much, if at all. She shrugged it off and carried on. Musing as she felt around his shoulder; applying more cream. He let out a deep breath as she finished off his chest and arms.

Putting on an old sleeping shirt; he closed his eyes in content.

Star, cleaning her hands up from the cream, gazed at him from across the room. She couldn't help an oncoming smile at how pleasant he seemed now; contrasting heavily on his earlier irritated demeanor. She quickly glanced away as his eyes opened and looked her way.

"Hey Star?" Marco called out. She turned back to him curiously; walking over. "Thanks. You really are the most awesome thing since sliced bread."

"Aw, thanks Marco!" Star said through an overly delighted grin. Before she knew it, she had unknowingly made her way to give him another hug. She hesitated before noticing that he wasn't attempting to stop her. She wrapped her arms around him. He did the same. She let her hands graze his back slightly; feeling the fabric of his shirt. It was soft, but no where near as nice as his skin.

As Star pulled away, she caught his stare- and for a moment, that seemed to have passed by too quickly, they stared into each other's eyes. The air about them felt fresh and a little calming. She fought the urge to give him another hug just feel him again. But the moment had indeed ended abruptly, as Marco's phone began ringing; the ridiculously jaunty tune blaring over the silence. Snapping from their collective daze, Marco answered the phone.

"Yeah... oh alright... goodnight!." Marco, after checking the time, turned off the phone and set it on the nightstand beside the bed; looking over at Star. "That was Mom and Dad. They're just now driving back to the hotel."

They shared a laugh as they thought of the possible justifications, for an almost four hour dinner date. After they settled down they felt that time had finally caught up to them, after such a long day. Star fought it, but ultimately gave into a yawn. Marco had also succumbed to some sleepiness.

"Well I think it's about time we hit the hay." Marco reasoned; pointing over to the bad.

Star, letting out another yawn, agreed. "Your'e probably right."

Star let Marco have the side of the bed that sat next to the wall; not wanting to have to disturb him if she needs something in the middle of the night. After he settled into his spot, she did so as-well; pulling up their shared covers and wriggling around it in comfort.

"Goodnight Star." Marco let out through a yawn of his own.

"Goodnight Marco." Star giggled; turning off the bedside lamp.

In the dark neither Marco or Star could see much. The only source of light had been the slight glow of the moon through the closed curtains. But somehow they knew they were sharing another stare. Marco felt his lips curl into a smile as Star grazed her hand against his a few times before letting it lay on his palm. His hands didn't feel like his face or shoulders. They were a tad too rigid and had a few calluses from his karate training. However, she felt just the same. She smiled, pleased, that he didn't attempt to stop her. Her smile grew larger as his fingers twined between her's.

* * *

Marco, despite physically being drained, managed to remain awake even after Star had fallen asleep. It was as if his mind wasn't calm yet, for it wouldn't stop running a muck through his head. The entire night played on a loop in his head. From him in pain and Star pleading to help him, to them letting their hands join in a miniature embrace. He had often times wondered what his best friend felt like. They had shared an embrace from time to time, like the countless adventures and injures, and they were never in short. However he'd never truly felt her touch.

After reluctantly allowing her to treat his sunburn, he couldn't help the calm that came over him as her hands felt along his back and shoulders. He felt joy as they pressed onto his checks and nose. He felt electric as she touched around his neck. He recalled the primal sense that came over him then, as his heart pounded and he became flushed. Which really couldn't be noted as he was already a light shade of scarlet. He did, in fact, move her hand away but only so he can return to his relaxed state/ Which he felt was a fair alternative. When she unwillingly caught him in another hug, he hadn't stopped her. Even if he didn't see it coming, he felt he needed it, and cherished it all the same.

What caught him truly off guard, was after they'd settled down for the night. After they had locked eyes again, she had made a move toward his hand.

Not at all against the whole idea, he let her- and once more he got to feel her touch.

Marco took a deep breath; his hand still tightly wrapped around Star's. He gave her another look in the dark, only being able to decipher her sleeping form, and let his eyes close. He was unsure what this new development in their relationship meant. But as his hand lay wrapped around her's, he let his worry slip away through the warmth of their touch.


	2. Chapter 2

Two: The chord that struck minor.

* * *

If a screw up could be measured, categorized, weighed- how would it? Would it be some sort of scale with different levels? Starting from **_minor_** and ranging all the way up to **_catastrophic_** \- Or, rather, is it relying more on how negatively a person is affected by the scree up?

Marco, as his glaring features steadily softened at the realization of the words that had just escaped his lips, could most definitely classify this screw up as a perfect _**catastrophy**_. His eyes widened as Star took a stammered step back; a mixture of shock, disappointment, and distraught shown through her steadily stagnating expression. He frantically tried to speak up as he shook his hands violently in a disarming maner, but found that his words had escaped him; betraying and leaving him to his deserved fate.

Star pulled out her wand, which seemed to have dulled in color slightly, and opened a rift on the wall behind her. Through it, her large silk-drapped bed could be seen along with the rest of her room.

The blonde extra-dimensional magical princess glanced one last time at who was sopposed to be her best friend. Marco's mouth had promptly dried up as a he struggled with a lump somewhere in the back of his throat. He couldn't make out her expression. All of the mixed emotions that he had seen earlier now casted down onto a somber and mostly muted look. He felt something in the pit of his belly. A tugging and uncomfortable feeling that intensified as Star turned away from him and walked into her room; the rift gate closing behind her and leaving Marco to his own devices.

He stood there in the center of his living room; mentally and even physically shaken from what had just transpired. He ran his hand through his sweat sleeked hair. He groaned in frustration as he plopped down on the near by couch. Before he could even begin to think about pondering the repercussions behind what he'd just allowed to happen, a voice broke through the violent silence that had been left behind in the room.

"Not your brightest move Marco..." Said the familiar voice in a disappointed tone. Marco shot up from the couch in surpise. He stared, eyes wide, at his father; casually chewing on a sandwhich he must've just finished preparing.

"Dad! Why are you- How are you-" Marco found it hard to form cohesive sentences as his bewildered stare was met with one much more stoic and enlightened, despite other things. Marco inhaled deeply as a well deserved lecture was surely eminent. "How much did you see?" Marco asked; letting his expression drop.

His father, Mr. Diaz, shook his head as he let the sandwhich rest atop the kitched counter. "See? Not that much." He deadpanned in that _ **knowing father**_ way; letting his burly arms stretch out to the wall next him. He knocked on it with the knuckle of his index finger. "These walls aren't very thick my son- and you guys weren't very well using your inside voices." He reasoned.

Marco sighed. "So I take it you heard everything then?" He asked through an ernest look.

Mr. Diaz crossed his arms and furrowed his brow. A look that just reeked of that knowing, **_basically_** , tone.

Marco let out another groan. "It was dumb..." He said; hushed to the point where it sounded almost like a mutter.

Mr. Diaz walked over to him; arms still crossed. "What happened? Or what you said?" He asked.

Marco let out another defeated sigh; knowing that the latter was probably the correct answer. "Ugh! Thing's just got a bit too heated and I lashed out!" He explained.

"Why?" Asked Mr. Diaz; still not letting up on the _**wise fathe** r_ act.

"You heard didn't you?" Marco responded; glancing away from his father.

"I want you to tell me." Mr. Diaz said; letting his stone-walled demeanor drop just a fraction as he let his arm comfortingly rest on his son's shoulder.

Marco looked back up to see his father's accepting smile; taking a deep breath. "There's this girl at school..." Mr. Diaz raised a brow as his son continued. "I finally built up the courage to tell her how I feel- only for her to shoot me down..." Marco admitted; feeling that familiar aching feeling somewhere in his chest. "I was frustrated and crushed- and I guess Star got caught in the cross fire." He finally let out; feeling a much worse sensation overwhelm his chest. He felt the sting of fresh tears glisten his eyes unbeknownst him.

Mr. Diaz nodded understandingly; pulling his son into a forgiving embrace.

"I'm such a jerkwad-" Marco let out through a stifled whimper.

"No you're not son..." Mr. Diaz began; pulling away from him. He braced Marco's shoulders; an action he used to use back when his son was still a naive and, at times, miss behaving sprout. "You just made a mistake. Believe it or not, even the best of us make those." He said through an auspicious grin as Marco chuckled; running the sleeves of his hoodie through his tear stained eyes. "What makes you a jerkwad or a good person for that matter, is how you take this experience and learn from it." He instruced with an authoritative voice.

Marco smiled up at his father. "Right!" He agreed; lifting up his posture with new found luster. "Dad, I'm probably the last person Star wants to see right now. What can I do to make things better?" Marco asked; furrowing his brow through inquisitive concern.

Mr. Diaz shot him a grin. One that might've been a little too knowing for Marco to have understood. "Let me ask you something son. This girl, at school, how does she make you feel?" He asked.

Marco's body tensed up slightly at that thought. "Nervous, embarrassed, awkward..." He listed.

Mr. Diaz rubbed his chin; feeling the small amount of stubble graze his finger. "Now, riddle me this, how does Star make you feel?" He asked through a raised brow.

Marco's heart skipped a beat as he considered the question. "How Star makes me feel?" It almost sounded like one of those questions who's answer is too dimwittedly obvious that it has to have some deeper meaning. He thought about all the adventures he'd been on with his bubbly best friend. All the times they'd share a laugh while keeping the other company after a particularly daunting experience, not all too dissimilar from this one. He thought of all the times they had shared a loving embrace; how wonderful it felt as warmth surged through them both. He thought about that one time where they had danced.

Marco reevaluated the question. How did Star make him feel? _Amazing, excited, special, important.._. he trailed off from his own thoughts; steadily realizing something that he hadn't before. He felt a kind of infatuation for his best friend. A warm and pleading feeling from somewhere in the back of his mind. This kind of infatuation easily trumped a mere cush by unfathomably extreme leaps and bounds. It was the type of infatuation that he hadn't really ever felt before. Not even for Jackie.

It sent shivers down his back as he could barely make sense of it.

Mr. Diaz smirked. It was as if he'd read his son's mind; knowing all he needed to know from his expression alone. "Thought so." He said propitiously. He reach into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "Marco. You asked me what you should do right?"

Marco snapped awake from his collective stuper. "Yes!" He said through pleading yet hushed yell.

"Head into the garage and use this key-" He paused and pointed at the lavished red ornate-style padlock key. "Find the cabinet labeled Echo Creek U-" Marco nodded at his father's instructions. He had seen that cabinet many times before. He once even asked what the contents of the cabinet might've been; responded only in vague terms from a time way before him. Mr. Diaz continued. "There you'll find everything you're going to need. Now- things might not magically return to normal all of a sudden. No pun intended. But after this, it'll be a nice way to start." He reasoned.

Marco looked up at his father; a greatful grin stretched across his face as he gave him an appreciative hug. "Thanks Dad!"

"It's what I do." Mr. Diaz announced proudly. "Now go get her, son!" He chanted encouragingly.

Marco smirked at his father one last time before heading over to the garage. "Yeah!" He shouted determinedly.

* * *

Star ran her fingers through her wet, silk like, golden hair as she lay atop her plush bed. The scent of her Cherry-Oak shampoo still lingered through the room. Despite how delightful the smell was, it failed to sooth the stinging melancholly she felt arise from the center of her chest. She figured a nice and long shower would've at least set her mind at ease; allowing her to forget the distressful evening. But, to no avail.

It had been a few hours by now- and still she was haunted by the memories from not that long ago. She was partly to blame for this. The shampoo had, after all, been a gift from her best friend.

Star curled her legs up to her chest; wrapping her arms around them as her face dropped to a frown at the thought of him. "Jerk!" She shouted loud enough for only herself to hear. "I was just trying to help." She pouted as she changed positions on her bed. Laying belly down, she let her face sink into the softness of her linnen sheets. It didn't heal the burning sensation she felt, but it was enough to ease the strain, although slightly, on her body. She let her eyes slowly draw shut. They stung a touch; reminding her of the stream of tears she'd shed while hidden behind the steady fall of warm shower water.

A stray thought had begun clawing it's way into her recollection, beside herself. It was unwelcome and she fought the urge to yell at the top of her lungs as her eyes grew glassy.

Not again.

She stood abruptly from her bed and began pacing the room; hoping this'll serve as a fair distraction. It didn't.

Star let out a frustrated groan. "I hate this..." She trailed off as her eyes fell upon her night stand.

Beside a roll of photo booth pictures of her and Marco were other little gifts and nick nacks gifted to her by him. She couldn't help but let a smile creep onto her lips as she eyed the small pink stuffed unicorn he had won for her at the town fair. She chuckled as she recalled how hard he had tried just to win that plush. He had wasted upwards of twenty or so dollars; a face of frightening determination as he wouldn't quit. Even after the carny sudgested that Marco give up, dispite the huge amount of income he was reciving, he hadn't so much as bat an eye.

Star felt the same warm feeling she felt then, as Marco's words echoed in her thoughts. _Never! I'll do anything and everything just to see her smile!_ He had said.

He won the prize immediately after.

She felt the softness of the stuffed unicorn as she held it close to her chest; squeezing it as she hugged it tightly.

Star was broken out of her aimless daze as a strange sound broke through the silence around her. It was a crisp and thick sound. The beautiful melodious sound of the earth instrument she'd come to know as the guitar. She let the stuffed unicorn rest atop her night stand as she searched for the source of the sound. It seemed to come from outside her palace-like balcony; growing louder as she stepped outside.

Star's eyes steadily grew wider and wider as she gaped at the scene before her. Marco stood below her balcony. He softly finger picked the strings of a rather old looking acoustic guitar. Some of the notes came out muted or slightly out of tune. He flinched a bit when ever this would happen but he continued with the melow-sounding melody. As soon as he noticed her step out into the balcony he slowly crecendoed the notes from his finger picking; strumming a few chords in tight progression from eachother.

Star's features softened, after the initial shock, as her eyes met with his. There was something in them that she had trouble recognizing; a glint in them that flickered every so often. It reminded her of the way he eyed the prize back at the fair. It was the familiar look of fierce determination. Star darted her eyes away from his; a frown had begun forming on her face. At this Marco inhaled deeply.

"Star of mine... sometimes you have cried... and that fault's been mine. To tell you the truth- I don't think you should... forgive this fool." He sung, though slightly fidgety, through a soft voice. Star turned back to him; not entirely ready to look him eye to eye again.

"Though my regrets... still haunt me yet... I want to forget... the words that I said- that made you upset." Marco's voice had gotten a tad fuller; having less faults along each lyric. The chords sounded out better as well; his fingers easing into the frets of the guitar. Star tried to fight the oncoming smile that was forcing it's way onto her lips, but found it impossible as she stared down onto him. His eyes, as determined as ever, peirced through hers; sending a sensational shiver through her back.

Marco's heart thumped wildly as he noticed the smallest of smiles grace Star's lips. _This is it!_ He ramped up the strumming; using the brighter sounding chords for the chorus. "I wish things could back- to a time when you and I- could look into each other's eyes- and not feel dead inside... So I hope that these words convince you- that I should have never tried to- loose the best thing I ever knew."

Marco felt his eyes water slightly. He didn't know if it was due to the emotion surging through him or the fact that he hadn't blinked in the past minute. He didn't actually care. Star's lips had found themselves forming that smile that he had come to love so much, a smile that he risked never seeing again, and that was all that mattered to him then. He took one final deep breath as his strumming began to slow; bringing his song to it's end. "And I know you don't have to- but I'd love if you could- forgive this fool."

The sound of the final chord resounded through the silence between the pair. Marco panted breathlessly as he looked up at Star; a pleading expression striken across his features. He had trouble reading the look on her face again. The brightness that belonged only to her had returned, but it looked like she was uncertain about something. The tension was eating away at Marco. He wanted to climb his way up the balcony and feel close to her again.

Star raised her hand. A puff of pink smoke followed by neon colored sprites and hearts erupted from the air as her wand materialized. Marco's eye's widened; dread suddenly filling his heart. _She's gonna blast me_. He thought. The prospect of being shot with a wave of flying narwhals didn't frighten him all that much. He was more frightened, however, at the thought that Star might never forgive him.

Suddenly, a colorful aura began sorrounding him as he lifted up off the ground. Marco clutched the neck of the guitar for safety as he soared up to the balcony. As soon as his feet made contact with the floor of the balcony, the colorful aura around him disappeared.

There he was facing his best friend yet again- and like before, it became troublesome trying to find his voice. The pair stared at eachother for what felt like hours. Marco still couldn't decipher the look on Star's face; the expession seemed be lost on her.

He decided to break the silence. "Star I-" He was cut off by the sudden spike of slight pain in his left arm. He winced; rubbing the arms where Star had punched him.

"That's for earlier!" She said through a pout. It didn't sound as furious as Marco had thought it would. But before he could concider it, Star wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a warm, emotionally relieving, embrace. Marco felt the air excitedly leave him as he held her tightly. He could smell the sent of the shampoo he had gifted leap off her soft hair.

At that moment, Marco wouldn't have anything happen any other way; standing there on the balcony with his best friend tightly wrapped around him. However, there were things that still needed tending to.

"I'm sorry Star..." He said as he pulled away from her. It had almost been a whisper, yet she heard it nontheless.

Star chuckled. "I forgive you, you fool." They both shared a laugh; the tension between them feeling entirely lifted.

Marco shot her a grin that would end all grins. "Thanks Star." He said through a relieved sigh. Star beamed at him as she let him in from the outside.

"I liked your song." She complimented softly; humming a section of it. Her tone sent his heart on overdrive as electricity flowed through his body.

He chuckled. "I was hoping you would." He said as he scratched the back of his neck.

She shot him a knowing and sly look as a smirk found it's way across her lips. "Star of mine huh?" She asked; eyebrows raised as she playfully drew closer to him.

Marco's heart skipped a beat. "Hey, it was the best I could come up with." He reasoned through a chuckle.

"I'm not knocking it." She shrugged. "In fact, I kinda like it..." She mused.

Marco swallowed the small lump in his throat; concidering the notion. The sensation from his earlier revelation had returned. He welcomed the warm feeling infatuation. "In that case, I must still be the fool." Marco said through a boyish grin.

"Hm... No, you're just Marco." Star smirked as she tapped her finger to her lips. He shot her an inquisitive look as his eyebrow raised. They had gotten closer than either them actually knew. "You could, however, always be my Marco..." She said, in a tone that might've been too inocent for Marco to handle; as his heart felt as if it would burst out at any moment.

"I'd like that." He agreed, as the distance between became all but null and void.

What had happened today felt as if it were cataclysmic. A mistake that probably wouldn't have, but very well could've, destroyed their entire relationship. But as Marco stood there with the forgiving arms of his best friend wrapped around him, the worst of the day felt like a distant memory. It was something that made him almost laugh as he considered where it had lead him; a new, stronger, foundation for his relationship with Star- and as made evident, maybe something beyond that.

* * *

A/N: I'd like to thank all of you who've taken the time to read, favorite and follow my little stories. I give even greater thanks to those of you who've reviewed.

Acosta Perez José Ramiro, Xboxrica, and CB Johnny, thank you guys for going that extra mile and reviewing. I hoped you enjoyed the tale and you stay tuned for more.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm going to cheat a little bit for the next two stories; making them a single story which spans two chapters. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this two parter.

* * *

Three: Cautious Forethought.

* * *

Marco shuffled around the uncomfortably tight space that his childhood sleeping bag provided; trying to find the perfect position that'll finally send him barreling into the world of dreams. Sadly- as he eyed the time on the digital clock above him; 11:42 pm displayed in a dim neoluminescent green- he knew that this short stint of insaumniatic behavior wouldn't go away any time soon.

He let a puff of air, frustratedly, exhale from his mouth as he rose from the sleeping bag. He suddenly stifled his movements as to ensure that he wasn't making any loud noises. He straightened out as he extended his head upwards to try and pear over to his bed. Unfortunately for him, a giraffe he was not, this ended up making it easier for him to loose his balance; sending him crashing onto his cold hard-wood floor. He returned to his stone-like frozen state as the sound of shuffling sheets resounded through the room. No other sound followed afterward which probably meant he could take a breath; having been holding it for the duration of his short fall.

The proceeding breaths were long and very quiet. He had made, what he thought was, a rudiculous amount of unwanted noise already. So it proved crucial that he be as quiet, perhaps even quieter than, a mouse. He slowly but surely lifted himself off of the floor. He stealthy peered up over his bed again; sighing in relief as it's current inhabitant remained blissfully asleep.

Marco, with the precision of an athletically inclined snail, gradually raised himself up to a full stance. Fortunately for him, his insistence on wearing socks to sleep finally paid off as his steps were mere muted thuds on the already soundless wooden floor boards. He silently brushed off stray specks of dust and strands of hair he was 90% sure belonged to him.

Marco made his way along the floor of his room; taking medium length strides on his tip toes. He cautiously wrapped his shaking fingers on the door knob. With the grace of the world's clumsiest ninja, he managed to open the door without it making any unnecessary creaks or groans. He slid through the horrifically slim gap between the door and door frame; holding his breath all the way through. Before he closed off the door, ending his Mission Improbable-esque shenanigans, he took one last glance into the room.

Through the dim light that the moon provided, Marco could only dicern the silhouette of the magical princess from another dimension as she slumbered away on his bed. With a content smile finding it's way onto his lips, he let the door quietly close.

Taking a few considerably louder steps backward, Marco leisurely laid on the wall opposite his room. He breathed calmly as he let his head lay on the wall. He allowed the quiet of the hallway to provide chorus for his troubled mind; figuring it would ensure the ease he required. Surprisingly enough, I didn't.

"Trouble sleeping, smooth criminal?"

Marco's head almost hit the roof from the height of his startled jump. He turned, regaining his composure, to the source of the voice. His brow promptly furrowed as he shot a disgruntled glare at the blue skinned encyclopedia-demon; a cup of chocolate pudding in hand.

"Glossaryck!?" Marco hissed; pointing at his chest as his heart continued to beat violently. "You scared me half to death!"

Glossaryck paid no mind to the stunned teenager's regards as he downed a spoonful of pudding. "What were you doing sneaking around?" He shrugged defensively.

Marco gaped astonishedly at the gall of the living embodiment of his best friend's magical rule book. "This is my house!" He, yet again, yelled silently. "I should ask you the same thing!"

Glossaryck scoffed as he stuffed another spoonful of pudding into his mouth. "Hey! I'm the only one tending to the hord of killer Noctum-Materia Locusts running a muck in young Butterfly's room! I was in dire need of some refreshments." Reasoned the ornary azure goblin as he angrily devoured what ever pudding remained in the cup.

Marco clenched his fists tightly as he fought the urge to sound off; calming down as he concidered Glossaryck's reasoning.

The tiny blue imp wasn't spouting nonsense. Star's room had indeed been overrun by a literal hord of anti-matter grasshoppers. They've been eating away at all of her clothes and other personal possessions; sending them to what ever deep dark void they emanated from. Glossaryck had taken up the challenge of conquering the magical pests and retreaving all of Star's belongings. Suffice to say that the little guy might've bitten off more than he could chew.

"This cleaved-wand business is more trouble than it's worth." Glossaryck grumbled as he examined his spoon; hoping he would find a dab of pudding he might've missed.

Marco tensed at the mention of Star's affected wand. "You still haven't told us what that means." Marco reminded him solemnly.

It would be a liying-stretch to say that Marco seldom recalls the day that Star's wand got cleaved. An evil creature in businessman's attire, a terrifyingly shocking plan, and a loving embrace. It was a day that firmly cemented itself into his mind.

Glossaryck eyed the young man; shooting him an odd look as he licked the spoon clean. "I've yet to tell the young Butterfly- as for I myself don't really know what it means..." He admitted; rolling his eyes. "Her royal heir to the throne is the first of a millennia's worth of princesses to have ever used something as foolish as the Whispering Spell." He scoffed; crossing his arms.

Marco glared at the inconciderate blue menace. "You watch what you-" He yelled silently; before being cut off.

"I mean something as powerful as the Wand of Ultimate Magic, ruined! And for what?! The safety of some awkward human teenager?" Glossaryck goaded.

Marco gritted his teeth. He had heard all that he cared to from the imp. Before he could rightly put the mischievous creature in his place, Glossaryck spoke up again. "I bet you haven't even told her yet."

Marco stopped dead in his tracks. Whatever primal sense of bravado had entered him was long gone by now. "T-told her what?" He muttered; stuttering slightly.

"Hah! You haven't have you? And you have the audacity to talk down to me?!" Glossaryck grinned maliciously; piercingly violet eyes widening as something dawned on him. "Is that what your little adventure's going to be about?"

Marco stared at the mystical creature; a look of confused shock on his face. "How do you know about that?"

Glossaryck chuckled. "Kid, there are some things that I don't know; mysteries that come up every few thousand years that boggle even the brightest of minds. Kid, what you got goin' on here isn't any kind of mystery." Glossaryck boasted dismissively. "The teenaged angst and emotion just pours out of you like maple syrup."

Marco was at a loss for words. The nerve that such a miniscule creature possesed was staggering. Marco attempted to refute him but found that his voice would not save him from this one.

Glossaryck levitated up closer to Marco's face; leaning in close to his ear. "Just as friendly advice from me to you... what ever you plan to do after this little adventure of yours, I suggest you run it by her folks first. Mewni's never been known for housing tolerant royalty." He warned; a devious grin stretching across his features.

Marco gulped; swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Welp. Great chat my friend. But I better be getting back to work now." Glossaryck bid Marco farewell as he made his way to Star's bedroom. "Best of luck, young Diaz..." He chuckled maniacally as he disappeared into the room; leaving Marco to contemplate the imp's cryptic warning.

Marco, despite his loathing for the blue pest, had to give Glossaryck some credit. He was, after all, very correct.

Marco couldn't actually pin point when it actually happened. He didn't know if it happened some time after Star saved him, or if it happened as early as the very first time they'd met. All Marco knew was that, somewhere along the journey, he had begun seeing his best friend as maybe something more. He began finding himself lost in her eyes as they spoke. She would ask him, after he failed to respond after a few minutes, if he was alright. He would respond with a goofy grin and a disarming wave.

He had started, given the circumstances, noticing how adorable she looked as she walked around wearing his clothes; something which was, in her own words, "the one cool thing from this whole Locusts thing."

This didn't go without drawing wandering eyes. As the pair would make their way to class, they would often receive encouraging woohs or jealous grunts from their fellow class mates. Marco's friends would understandably inquire about the questionable motives behind the two, so called, friends matching the same exact clothes. When asked this, he would have to fight the urge to say anything else aside from the actual reason behind the wardrobe choice.

Marco had also found himself getting, more than ocasionally, jealous himself. He felt that bitter sensation in his heart when ever some, much more muscular, guy would confidently strike a conversation with Star; typically ending up with them just asking for her digits. It would be a horrific dishonesty if Marco said that type of thing didn't bother him. It would also be a grievous missuse of the truth to say that he didn't feel a triumphant smirk coming on whenever Star would, with a naive grin across her face, turn down every last one of those guys and continue walking with him.

All of these feelings, Marco began having, had almost snuck up on him; when he actually stopped to concider where they came from. It almost fealt surreal- like something out of those sappy romantic comedies he actually secretly enjoyed watching- one moment, he's laughing playfully with his best friend as they eat cheesy nachos. Suddenly, in the next, he's self-conscious about what she might think of him.

Had he been as awkward, nervous, or even oblivious as he'd been with so many girls in past, he would've tried to dismiss these feelings as wrong or even just a phase. But as it was shown to him, time and time again, it was better to accept the way one fealt- rather than try to hide or avoid it- and it was with that mentality that he devised up an elaborate date for Star and him on.

He knew how miserable she'd been with the loss of all her belongings. It was even decided that she not use her wand to avoid any further issues. So it fealt only right to do this for her.

He planned on taking her to the most beautiful and breathtaking place he could think of. There they could watch the sun set peacefully under the horizon. He could present her with a gift, he took an unordinate amount of time finding, and finally he could reveal his feelings toward her and hope she would return them; ending the night on an uber romantic note.

Unfortunately, as Star's eyes looked onto his, his voice betrayed him; making him stutter prefusely and say all of the wrong things. Even the guys in the sappy romance movies had a better time asking the source of their infatuation on a date than he did. Star ultimately ended up agreeing to go on a completely mutual, not romantic what-so-ever, adventure.

Perhaps this is why he had been sleepless.

Marco let out a long overdue breath as his rampant thoughts finally quelled. Almost immediately his eyes began feeling heavy as he let out a quiet yawn. Figures. He thought.

He cautiously walked down the flight of steps to the first floor of his home. He made his way through the silent darkness of his kitchen; feeling around the marble counter tops for guidance. He finally arrived at the refrigerator. With a steady hand, he opened the door. He scoured the contents of his fridge for no real reason at all; noticing that, of course, an entire pack of pudding had already been missing. With a smirk and a roll of his eyes, he reached for a bottle of cold water; removing the cap now, as to not disturb Star as he returned back to the room. He let an easy stream of water flow through his mouth; quenching the thirst he didn't realize he had.

Marco took a few more sips of his water before closing the fridge and making his way back to the stairs. He climbed his way back up to the second floor, tripping over more than a few steps; some much need Zs were in order.

He once again entered his ninja-snail mode, as he slowly and silently turned the knob to his bedroom. The door protested only once with a slight creak. Marco flinched at the sound as he somehow made himself slower and quieter. Like before, he slid through the incredibly tight space between the door and the door frame. Finally inside his room again; he closed the door.

His eye had already acclimated themselves to dark; making it relatively easy to see in his room. He glance over to his digital clock; 11:59 pm read the new time. He was silently surprised by the amount of time, or the lack of, that had elapsed since he left the room. His eyes darted over to his bed where Star still lay asleep. He let a relaxed sigh escape his mouth; a smile followed soon after as he watched her figure rythmicaly rise and sink.

Having been reasonably content with that Marco layed back down on his makeshift bed; the afformentioned sleeping bag which laid atop a mound of conferters and sheets. He opted, this time, to ditch the sleeping bag; chosing, rather, to simply roll himself up in the layes of linens as if they were cacooning him. This was a stark improvement over his earlier discomfort.

Marco let out another inaudible yawn as he stared, heavy-eyed, up at the ceiling. His thoughts, unlike before, were finally at ease. All he could do now was let his eyes flicker and allow for the steady sound of his and Star's breathing to lull him to sleep; making way for a day that could easily be the best in his entire life. His eyes finally shut as he bid his best friend a wordless good night.

* * *

A/N: I'd like to give special thanks to ZarrowWOLF, Celtic Reaper, and lost for going the whole nine yards and leaving me a review. Again, I give thanks to everyone who reads my stories, and I hope you stay tuned for more.


End file.
